


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Hyung Line [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Suit Era, Cold, Common Cold, Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Yesung, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneezing, Sore throat, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Series: Sick Hyung Line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558717
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**9:05 AM**

"Are you going to be alright today Yesung-ah?"

Yesung hadn't even realized that Leetuek had been talking to him until he felt the leader tap him on the shoulder.It took him a few seconds to process the order's words.

"Oh,yeah."He answered when finally understood."I'll be fine.Why?"Leeteuk gave him a skeptical look."You sure?"He asked."Because you've been out of it all morning."


End file.
